legovideogameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ghostbusters: Dimensions
This game would be about the Ghostbusters using a machine to correct all the wrongs in movie and TV history. Level 1: Making the Machine Characters: Peter Venkman (No Pack), Ray Stanz (No Pack), Winston Zeddmore, Egon Spengler (Scientist) Setting: Ghostbusters Firehouse Objectives: Find all the materials, Inspect the ghost prison, Boss fight (Slimer) Boss: Slimer (10 hearts) Level 2: Raptors ‘n’ Stuff Characters: Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, Ray Arnold, Robert Muldoon Setting: Jurassic Park Objectives: Go to the freezing room, Chase Nedry, Boss fight (Dilophosaurus) Boss: Dilophosaurus (3 hearts) Level 3: Make it Snappy Characters: Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddmore, Iron Spider, Drax Setting: Titan Objectives: Prepare the three teams, Fight off Thanos’ minions, Boss fight (Star Lord) Boss: Star Lord (6 hearts) Level 4: Just Add Water Characters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Gizmo Setting: Billy’s House Objectives: Find Billy’s house, Hide all of the food items, Chase down Billy, Boss fight (Stripe) Boss: Stripe (8 hearts) Level 5: Tantive Shutdown Characters: Winston Zeddemore, Egon Spengler, Princess Leia Setting: Tantive lV Objectives: Get to the engines (Boss fight: Stormtrooper Commander), Take out the power couplings, Seal all the doors Boss: Stormtrooper Commander (5 hearts) Level 6: Old Recruits Characters: Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddmore, Ethan Hunt Setting: Prague Objectives: Check the place secretly for any traps, Make sure everyone is in a safe position, Get the list back safely (Boss fight: The Mole) Boss: The Mole (7 hearts) Level 7: Correcting a Projector Characters: Peter Venkman (Disguise), Winston Zeddmore (Disguise), Production Crew Member Setting: Channel 4 News Room Objectives: Sneak into the Channel 4 News Room, Hack all the computers, Run away from Brick Level 8: We’re Gonna Need a Bigger Boat Characters: Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Chief Brody, Matt Hooper Setting: Amity Village Dock, The Orca Objectives: Prepare the boat for launch, Drive the ship, Boss fight (Jaws) Boss: Jaws (15 hearts) Level 9: Jeepers and ZOINKS! Characters: Ray Stanz, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Fred Setting: Mystery Machine, Museum Objectives: Secure the Knight Box, Find Mr. Todd White, Boss fight (Black Knight) Boss: Black Knight (12 hearts) Level 10: “We’re in the Future?!” Characters: Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, Doc Brown Setting: Hill Valley (2015 and 1955) Objectives: Get the comic from The 80’s Store, Stalk Old Biff, Boss fight (Biff) Boss: Biff (3 hearts) Level 11: Back in the City Characters: Peter Venkman (No pack), Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler (No pack), Winston Zeddmore Setting: 5th Avenue Objectives: Capture the ghosts that escaped from the cages, Investigate what’s happening, Boss Fight (Stay Puft) Boss: Stay Puft (25 hearts) Level 12: Firehouse Baracade Characters: Ray Stanz (Injured), Peter Venkman (No Pack Slimed) Setting: Firehouse, Basment, City Streets Objectives: Run away from Stay Puft, Barricade the Firehouse, Investigate the basement, Boss Fight (Marshmallow Minions) Boss: Marshmallow Minions (10 hearts each) Level 13: Communication Trouble Characters: Egon Spengler (Marshmallowed), Winston Zeddemore (No Pack) Setting: Abandoned Building, Downtown Area Objectives: Ext the streets, Set up communication, Boss Fight (Taxi Zombie) Boss: Taxi Zombie (5 hearts) Level 14: Open For Business Characters: Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Winston Zeddmore Setting: Jurassic Park (Alternate) Objectives: Sneak into the park, Evacuate the island, Open the gates, Boss Fight (Indominus Rex) Boss: Indominus Rex (20 Hearts) Level 15: Battle of Titan Characters: Ray Stanz (Astronaut), Egon Spengler (Astronaut) Setting: Titan Objectives: Fly to Titan, Investigate, Boss Fight (Thanos) Boss: Thanos (30 hearts)